À la manière d'un lion impulsif et demeuré
by drugan
Summary: AU. 3ème année. Quand l'attaque de Buck devient presque une tragédie, Drago veut comprendre pourquoi.


_NA : C'est une traduction de "The half-witted impulsive lion's way" (3801039)_

_NA2 : Pour mon amie Phenixia._

**À la manière d'un lion impulsif et demeuré.**

« ... grosse brute repoussante. »

« Malefoy ! »

Les secondes qui suivirent furent chaotiques. Il était en train d'insulter la bête, l'équivalent animal d'un Sang-de-Bourbe, quand il entendit le cri de Potter et fut jeté au sol. L'impact s'avéra douloureux, il avait probablement brisé quelque chose. Avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment prendre conscience de la douleur à son avant-bras, il fut aspergé d'une substance gluante : du sang. Il tourna sa tête en direction du jet rouge. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur une vision atroce qui allait probablement hanter ses cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Surchargé d'émotions et de sensations — souffrance, culpabilité, horreur, dégoût, peur, admiration — il tomba en état de choc.

-.-.-

Il avait l'esprit brumeux et seulement la sensation occasionnelle, sonore ou auditive, se rendait jusqu'à sa conscience : le hurlement de Granger, le visage inquiet de Pansy penchée au-dessus de lui, les sourcils froncés de Rogue, des mentions de mort, des pleurs féminins, Madame Pomfresh forçant une potion dans son gosier. Quand l'inconscience arriva finalement, ce fut paradisiaque.

-.-.-

Drago revint à lui dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Encore une fois. Il détestait cet endroit, pourtant il semblait incapable de l'éviter. Des conversations avec Pansy, l'une des reines des rumeurs à Poudlard, lui avaient appris que seulement trois étudiants y passaient plus de temps : Potter, Longdubas et cette petite folle Serdaigle.

« Ne bougez pas. » dit la voix de velours de son parrain. « Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui est arrivé ? »

« Oui. »

La vision atroce lui revint à l'esprit. Il fut pris de nausée. Rogue le soutint et le pencha au-dessus d'un plat métallique, où il vomit. Il eut besoin d'un moment pour se reprendre en main, même si ce n'était que pour construire un masque d'impassivité. À l'intérieur, il se sentait comme un petit garçon à sa maman. Ça faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas senti ainsi.

« Est-il... Est-ce que... Potter ? »

« Nous allons le savoir dans quelques jours. »

Pendant un instant, Drago cru que Rogue avait l'air inquiet. Il rejeta cette idée.

« Il est à Ste-Mangouste ? »

« Non, ici. Ils ne peuvent pas le déplacer. Pouvez-vous me donner votre version des faits ? »

La phrase sonnait comme une simple demande, mais Drago était conscient que c'était en fait un ordre. Severus Rogue n'était pas homme à permettre un étudiant de laisser l'une de ses demandes insatisfaite, même si l'étudiant en question s'avérait être son filleul. Drago avait un problème : comment devait-il répondre ? En temps normaux, sa réponse aurait été typiquement Serpentard ; elle lui aurait procuré les meilleurs avantages possible, souvent à l'aide de demi-vérités et de nuances. Dans ce cas-ci plus particulièrement, un bon jeu dramatique et quelques mensonges lui auraient permis de persécuter Potter et ses amis à travers Hagrid, ce qui aurait augmenté son prestige auprès des autres Serpents.

Avec l'image d'un Potter éventré gravée dans son esprit, un Potter proche de la mort, Drago ne pouvait trouver en lui la force de causer plus de peine. Il choisit de raconter la vérité, comment il avait fait fi des avertissements et des enseignements de Hagrid, comment son dégoût pour l'animal avait guidé ses gestes, comment l'autre étudiant avait pris l'attaque à sa place. Il s'attendait à ce que la Poufsouflesse de sa réponse et la stupidité de ses actions déçoivent Rogue. Tandis que les mots coulaient hors de sa bouche, Drago ne quittait pas ses jambes du regard. La poigne firme et chaleureuse sur son épaule quand il eut fini le prit par surprise et il se tourna pour regarder l'adulte. Rogue hocha la tête une fois. Le sens exact du mouvement de cet homme énigmatique lui échappa, mais Drago se sentit compris. Son coeur s'échauffa juste un petit peu.

« Buvez cette potion. » ordonna le professeur. « Elle va vous faire dormir. »

« Je ne... »

« Vous allez avoir besoin de repos. Demain, Lucius vient vous visiter. »

-.-.-

Drago s'éveilla le matin suivant sur une vue dont il se serait passé : son père, son père TRÈS FÂCHÉ, marchant autour de son lit tout en regardant vers lui.

« Sais-tu ce que tu as fait ? »

Pas de salutations, pas d'enrobage poli, pas de frivolités, droit au point. Draco déglutit. Il avait rarement vu son père aussi fâché et il ne pouvait même pas répondre à la question. Quelle que soit son erreur, Drago n'avait pas vraiment envie de la connaître. Malheureusement, ce choix ne lui appartenait pas.

« Tu as contracté une dette d'Héritier avec ce Potter ! »

Drago avait de gros ennuis. Le dernier membre de la lignée Potter avait risqué sa vie pour l'héritier Malefoy. S'il survivait à cet incident, ce qui était encore douteux pour le moment, Harry et ses descendants auraient un pouvoir politique sur la famille Malefoy jusqu'au moment où la dette serait considérée comme remboursée. Comme la vie du dernier Potter valait beaucoup plus que celle de n'importe lequel des nombreux Malefoy, la dette n'en était que plus difficile à payer.

« Il faut me déshériter. » annonça Drago.

Que Drago ait réalisé par lui-même les conséquences de la situation eut un effet calmant sur l'adulte.

« Exact. Je me suis organisé pour que Narcissa conçoive un nouvel héritier. Tu restes le bienvenu dans notre maison et tu ne manqueras de rien, mais... »

Le message était clair : nous t'aimons encore, mais il n'est pas question qu'un garnement demi-sang amant de moldus contrôle notre fière famille. Nous devons prendre les mesures nécessaires. Drago se serait attendu à sentir son monde s'écrouler. Surprenamment, ce n'était pas le cas. Il souffrait un peu et craignait les conséquences sur son cercle social de cette perte de prestige, mais la santé d'un autre garçon le préoccupait plus.

Dans une rare démonstration d'affection, Lucius caressa la chevelure blonde de Drago avant de partir.

-.-.-

Drago était assis sur une chaise à côté de Harry et regardait ce dernier. Il avait réussi à passer du temps auprès d'Harry chaque jour dans l'espoir de lui parler. Ils avaient besoin de parler. Le simple fait que Harry ait sauvé sa vie n'était pas suffisant pour Drago. Il ressentait le besoin de comprendre les motivations derrière cet acte.

Sa présence fréquente au chevet de Harry ne plaisait pas aux amis de celui-ci, en particulier les deux plus jeunes Weasley, et ils monopolisaient les périodes d'éveil de Harry. Heureusement, ils ne pouvaient rester constamment à l'infirmerie.

Soudainement, Drago se sentit observé. Harry s'était réveillé.

« Désolé. » fut le premier mot prononcé... par Harry.

« Quoi ? » demanda Drago, pris de court.

« Je suis désolé. À cause de moi, tu as été déshérité par ton père et écarté par les autres Serpentards.

« Qui te l'a dit ? »

« Ron est venue louer cette nouvelle. » Il murmura autre chose qui sonnait drôlement comme « J'ai tellement honte pour lui parfois. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en soucier, Potter. Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! »

Au lieu de le réconforter, ces mots firent pâlir Harry.

« Euh... j'ai parlé à Rogue et... »

« Professeur Rogue. »

« À... Au professeur Rogue. Il m'a dit qu'il avait visionné l'incident pour le comité scolaire à l'aide d'un... zut, j'ai oublié le mot. Un bassin pour les souvenirs.

« Une pensine. »

« C'est ça ! Le professeur Rogue a analysé l'incident. Il m'a dit que si j'avais agis en Serpent ou en Aigle à la place d'agir en impulsif Lion demeuré... »

Drago sourit.

« Ses mots ? »

Harry acquiesça avant de continuer.

« ... la situation aurait mieux fini. Selon lui, tu étais assez loin pour n'avoir qu'une blessure superficielle et Hagrid aurait pu attraper Buck à temps. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Potter ? » Drago ne put contenir une certaine agressivité. Le convalescent tenta de s'enfouir dans ses oreillers, et répondit d'une toute petite voix.

« J'ai gaffé. Je me suis presque tué et j'ai détruit ta vie. Si seulement... »

Un lourd silence tomba entre les deux garçons, jusqu'à ce que Drago le brise.

« C'est certain ? Peut-on vérifier ?»

« Non. »

« Alors, arrête d'en parler ! Je crois qu'il serait bien de prendre la situation à la manière Serpentard et la tourner à notre avantage. »

« Comment ? »

Draco tendit la main vers Harry.

« Salut. Je suis Drago Malefoy, tu peux m'appeler Drago. »

Harry rit, ce qui déclencha une vilaine quinte de toux. Avant qu'une madame Pomfresh surprotectrice expulse Drago, Harry serra la main offerte.

« Enchanté tousse tousse ... nom est Harry Potter. tousse Appelle-moi tousse Harry. »

-.-.-

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Drago à la première occasion où ils ne furent que tous les deux. Harry fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi te jeter devant... devant ? »

« Buck ? »

« Ça. »

La question mit Harry dans l'embarras.

« C'est ce que je fais. »

La réponse n'apporta aucune satisfaction à Drago, qui se promit de connaître Harry afin de finalement le comprendre lui et ce qui l'avait motivé ce jour fatidique.

-.-.-

Jours, semaines puis mois s'écoulèrent. Drago se fit une place dans le petit cercle des amis de Harry. Il se prit d'affection pour le garçon et commença à apprécier sa loyauté, sa force de caractère, sa volonté d'aider. Drago et Hermione fournissaient à Harry la circonspection qui lui manquait. Quand Harry et Hermione firent un petit saut temporel pour sauver Sirius et Buck, Drago était à leurs côtés, ajoutant sa ruse à leur courage, aptitude et, surtout pour Hermione, intelligence. Ils réussirent même à faire Pettigrow captif, innocentant ainsi Sirius Black.

Durant toutes ses aventures, cependant, Drago n'obtint jamais la réponse qu'il cherchait. Harry agissait souvent impulsivement et audacieusement, mais jamais aussi stupidement que lorsqu'il s'était placé entre Drago et l'hippogriffe. Drago répéta la question encore et encore, pour recevoir des réponses génériques et superficielles. Le dernier jour avant les vacances d'été, après avoir essuyé un autre refus, Drago laissa sa frustration prendre le contrôle. Il accota Harry contre un mur.

« Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? »

Les globes verts de Harry se tournèrent vers ceux gris de Drago et il... rougit. Avec une voix brisée, montrant plus de peur que Drago n'avait vu, même en présence de détraqueurs, Harry répondit.

« Je..Je ne supportais pas l'idée que tu sois blessé... Je t'aime. »

Des larmes chutèrent des yeux verts tandis que Drago, paralysé, se tenait rigidement. Dans sa tête, les dernières pièces d'un casse-tête complexe se mirent en place. Drago comprit finalement pourquoi il était hanté par la presque-mort de Harry, pourquoi il avait été si inquiet, pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas voulu pour la perte de prestige, pourquoi il avait proposé de recommencer leur relation.

Tenant toujours le garçon plus chétif contre le mur, Drago abaissa la tête. Joue contre joue, il murmura.

« Moi aussi. »


End file.
